


Broken Red

by mrc2



Series: Broken Paladins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dead Lance (Voltron), Death, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Keith hates himself, Klance - if you squint, M/M, Mentioned Coran, Metioned Allura, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Hunk (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Pidge (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron), Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrc2/pseuds/mrc2
Summary: Keith hated himself. He didn't deserve to keep on living. He'd broken a promise. He was the reason why a life was brought to an end. He was the reason why Lance was gone. And he hated himself for it.[ Aftermath of Broken Blue ]





	

 

He wasn't sure how long he'd been cooped up in his room. He'd lost track of how many times the other paladins came to check up on him. How much time had he spent throwing objects across the room? When had the tears stopped coming? He wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure what day it was anymore. Not like he cared anyway. The days, time, year didn't matter. Not when Lance was gone.

Keith was hurting. He wouldn't stop hurting. He couldn't stop hurting.

Lance had been killed, shot down and gone before he even hit the ground. All because he saved Keith. _Perfect_ Keith. The one who always won his fights. The one who was amazing at bringing down galra. The one who should've fought instead of freezing completely. He should've drove his bayard straight through that fucking Galra's throat. Then maybe, just maybe, Lance's smiling face would still be around. He'd still be cracking his lame jokes, still be flirting with any hot alien babe that came into sight. He'd still be alive.

Blue had mourned. Coming back to the castle had been dreadful. They could, despite not being her paladin, feel the immense waves of grief in their minds. Allura had told them how Blue had tried to get out of the ship. Her desperate attempts to get to her paladin. It wasn't long since they had gotten back until she put up her particle barrier to shield herself from anymore pain of loss.

Allura had tried not to cry. She held back a sob as they lay Lance's body on the floor. Coran had let a few tears slip onto his cheeks as they landed the castle in a peaceful planet. They had found a spot with a beautiful view, the planet had an ocean. They all know Lance loved the ocean. They had buried him there. Hunk had sobbed, quietly begging for Lance to just come back. It had been completely heartbreaking. Shiro had tried to keep up a strong facade but it hadn't worked. He had to cover his face as his shoulders shook, tears spilling onto his cheeks. Pidge had watched silently. Though, as soon as the funeral finished, she shouted an apology and ran back to the castle, probably to hide her tears from everyone else.

But Keith. Keith hadn't cried. He had watched in complete silence, his face blank and his body completely still. He was afraid that if he took any more steps towards the grave, he'd fall. His emotional barrier would shatter. He'd break. So, he had waited until the others had all left. They all gave him a sad look as they passed, Shiro had given his shoulder a gentle squeeze of comfort. When he was finally alone, only then did he crumble to the floor in front of the grave, his head bowed and his hands curling into fists. Tears streamed down his face until he felt like he was drowning.  Drowning in the pain and grief he knew he deserved. He deserved to hurt. He screamed, begged, sobbed. He broke completely.

It hadn't been long after the funeral when he locked himself in his room. And that's where he stayed, where he ended up losing track of time. He didn't eat, didn't sleep. He was pretty sure that he had destroyed everything he owned in a fit of rage. He was hurting. He was hurting so much.

When had he started to care for Lance? When had he started caring about that dorky grin? Stupid jokes? His idiotic flirting? The way his whole body seemed to perk up at a compliment? He started to care about the way he bragged, boasted and got smug over getting more hits in when at battle than Keith did. He even started to enjoy their mini arguments, knowing they never really held any venom to them. But he didn't have any of that anymore. And it was his fault. It was all his fault.

It had been a week since he locked himself away. Isolated himself from everyone no matter how much they tried to reach out for him. Their attempts only pushing him further into his pit of despair. Keith had given up on telling them to leave, instead turning to simply ignoring them until they left. He didn't deserve their comfort. He was the reason Lance was dead, why should they care about him? They should hate him. But, he did start craving their comfort. He needed to hear their soothing voices. He wanted to beg them to take away the demons that ran free in his mind. He needed them to take away the demons in his head.

It took him so long to be able to push himself up onto shaking legs and walk to that door, unlocking it and finally stepping outside. He slowly walked through the corridors before he entered the main room of the castle where the rest of the Paladins, princess and Coran were. As soon as he entered, heads turned to look at him and, before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug by several arms. He stiffened at first but it wasn't long until he was leaning into someone - who he gathered was Hunk's - chest and letting out a heartbreaking sob.

"It wasn't your fault." He heard Shiro say, "It wasn't your fault, Keith, it wasn't your fault."


End file.
